


Moving on

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asking advice to best friend, Before 5.3, Crush, F/M, Love Confession, Moving On, Unrequited Love or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	Moving on

Crystal Exarch (G'raha Tia) has confessed his love/crush to Kara but she doesn't know what to say because of her past relationship and that she doesn't know if she was ready to move on now. She kinda wanted to start a relationship with G'raha but she hadn't one relationship since Haurchefant

"What trouble you my friend ?" says Alphinaud while they were in Cristanium, he have seen her pensive 

"I was wondering if it's time I should move on about relationship, to maybe start something new again..." say Kara pensive while watching the Crystal Tower

"You thinking about being with Crystal Exarch ?" say Alphinaud smiling

"How did you know that ?" say Kara

"I know you my friend and I know your eyes, remember our time in Ishgard"

Kara remember their adventure in Ishgard and all that happen, it's true she is still a little sad because she still thinks of Haurchefant

"Maybe you should go at Ishgard, talk with Fortemp family and maybe go to the grave of Haurchefant and after you can maybe give your answer to Crystal Exarch"

Kara put one hand on the shoulder of Alphinaud and kiss his forehead "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Kara you are also my family, I care about you and you deserve happiness again"

She teleports to Ishard where she spends some time talking to Fortemp family about everything what happen since the departure of Ishgard.  
Where they told her that she deserves to be happy now after everything.  
She have also put some flowers at the grave of Haurtchefan and she said "I still miss you, I love you, I want to be happy again, I will try to move on, I know maybe you watch me from the sky but I finally found someone who can make me happy, like you have make me happy"

Then she leaves for Cristanium where when she arrives she goes see G'raha Tia and say "Tonight are you free for a date ?" says Kara a little shy

"Yes," says G'raha

This night G'raha Tia arrives at the room of Kara where Kara has cooked for them.

"Yes I'm one good Cook from what have say, Cook Guild," says Kara

They were smiling at each other and they have to eat where they have talked about other things.  
Then Kara say "I have your answer for your question of last time ?"

"Oh" says G'raha Tia

Kara goes kiss G'raha Tia and says "I'm ready to be with you, I'm sorry I was a little low for an answer..."

"I know you don't have to worry, i totally understand that. I promise you I will make you happy and loved and be cherished"

This night they watched the starry sky together, their hand linked and then Kara say "Stay the night with me"

"Of Course"


End file.
